Dreams do come true
by TwilightLover116
Summary: What happens when Kim Connweller's crush comes back from a long absence? Will her dreams of finally being together come true?


Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does!

"Beep Beep" I groaned as I heard the sound of my alarm clock go off. I punched it but only ended up hurting my hand. I quickly turned it off and went to my closet. I grabbed some white skinny jeans, a purple tank top, and a pair of white sandals. I slowly dressed and looked in the mirror.

I sighed. "I look so plain. I don't know why I even try, boring old Kim Connweller." I looked just like all the girls on the reservation just more average than others. I had the russet skin color, long black silky straight hair, high cheek bones, and perfectly rounded lips. Then, I thought of him. Jared Thail. I've had a major crush on him since we were 5. He was a god after all. So tall, muscular, perfect lips, eyes, the dark russet skin, and the perfect black hair. He never noticed me though. I would be surprised if he even knew my name at all! He had been gone for a week and life was hell for me! All my friends made fun of me but I didn't care, they didn't understand.

I made my way out to the school bus grabbing a granola bar, my backpack, and hoodie on the way out, saying a quick good bye to my parents. Once I got to the school bus I took my seat in the back of the bus with my two best friends Casey and Rachel.

Rachel was very tall with long skinny legs, curly black hair that flowed down to her waist, soft brown eyes, and high cheekbones. All the guys in school practically drooled when they saw her, if only I could look like her. Casey was complete opposite. She was shorter with short straight black hair that barely reached her shoulders, wide eyes, chubby cheeks, and a light brown skin tone since she was not a full Quileute. We had all been best friends since the day we started kindergarten and I could tell them anything in the world it seemed.

"He isn't back yet." Said Casey obviously annoyed at the way I looked at the window when we got to his bus stop. I groaned.

"What's wrong with him? He needs to come back to school soon!" I groaned. I missed seeing him. He was the only good part about the day. The way his face lit up when he laughed, the way he smiled, the way he talked. I immediately stopped and scolded myself. "He is never going to want me. Why would he want me? Plain old Kim Connweller." I sighed and started listening to Casey and Rachel start talking.

We arrived at school and got off the bus. All the boys stopped and looked at us as we walked by. Well I shouldn't say us, more like Rachel. I looked at all their faces, they didn't even notice me looking at them. They were to busy staring at Rachel's ass as she walked by.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Paul, one of Jared's friends. He changed a lot! He no longer looked like a 17 year old boy, more like a 27 year old man. He had to be at least a foot taller, and when I looked at his eyes he seemed tired and very anxious. He had been gone for 2 weeks! I wonder if he was sick like Jared is. Suddenly Paul turned to look at me and I turned my head letting my hair fall in front of my face as a curtain and blushed a deep red.

I grabbed my books from my locker and made my way to English and saw no Jared. "This is going to be a long day." I thought to myself and turned my attention to the board.

~2 hours later~

Finally the worst class of all time, Social Studies, was over. I gathered up my things and skipped to my locker where I shoved everything in and slammed it shut. I walked and talked with Casey all the way to the lunchroom. I finally realized the Rachel was nowhere to be seen. Me and Casey filled our trays with food and sat down at our normal table, with no Rachel sitting there waiting for us.

5 mins later we spotted Rachel coming from the lunchline with...Paul? What was she doing with Paul of all people? I thought she hated him. I looked over to him and saw the look in his eyes as he looked at Rachel. Was it..love? I shook my head. That can't be it. They don't like eachother. They were always making fun of eachother and putting eahother down. I was so curious, I had to know what was going on. Rachel sat down next to me Paul on her other side. I glanced at Rachel giving her the we-need-to-talk look. She simply nodded her head and we all ate lunch together while I watched Pail carefully.

A/N What do you think?


End file.
